The music within
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. Jove “Jangly” Justice never thought of himself as a romantic man until he developed feelings for Thalassa Gramarye, magician in the famous Troupe he had partnered up with. The lovesick gutarist tries his best to reign in his emotions but what happens if fate has special plans for both the musician and the magician?


**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Ace attorney, they belong to Capcom.**

 **The music within**

* * *

Jove Justice had never thought of himself as a romantic man.

Ever since he was eighteen he had always seen himself as a one-man-band of a minstrel, he would always think about travelling the globe to write songs and poems and other such songs; he would be known for his loud voice that would cause the very air to shake and ripple. Romance had been a thing that he thought little about, he'd always considered it sort of like an afterthought.

That _was_ the case until he'd met a stunningly beautiful woman known as Thalassa Gramarye.

Jove had been asked to collaborate with a bunch of famous magicians called "Troupe Gramarye" and he, deciding that this was a good way to get him a bit more fame, thought that he may as well team up...however he had a feeling that the leader of the Troupe disliked him, the travelling minstrel even caught the older man giving him a glare colder than a fierce arctic wind. To be honest, he felt quite intimidated by the old magician...something about him made his insides freeze up.

Magnifi Gramarye was the grumpy old goats name.

Not only that but Magnifi's two apprentice's, Zak and Valant, were both skeptical around him too as they would always seem to chat about him whenever they thought he wasn't in hearing range, Jove even had to admit that they were very talented magicians...but then, literally appearing in a puff of smoke as she introduced herself on stage, Thalassa appeared and the second he laid his eyes upon her he could feel his heart start to flutter.

Jove was floored when he saw her perfectly thin face which was complimented by her thin nose and her thin lips, her dainty pale/peach skin, her enchanting gray-blue irises, her shiny long caramel brown hair that was braided with a pair of golden bangles that hung from each ponytail, the way she carried herself with her thin physique, the delicate yet dainty aura that radiated from her very being.

Thankfully, old Magnifi decided to incorporate his musical talents for a few more shows as they travel on tour together so he could add some, quote-en-quote "Pizazz" to the shows. Plus both himself and Thalassa could have some more time together...but the fact that the old man so obviously hated him made him wonder. The musician found that each and every single time he'd see so much as a smile on the woman's face, he would swoon, and he would feel his chest tingle. But he couldn't keep a huge grin off his face and he could most certainly feel his heart thumping hard inside his chest and for some reason, the spiky-fringed musician actually felt odd especially when he had that fluttering inside his stomach.

But this was a great kind of feeling that he just couldn't explain.

It boggled his mind.

Especially since he only felt that fluttering feeling as well as severe heat on his face whenever Thalassa and himself were occupying the same space, or were even in the same room together.

The minstrel currently resided within his transportable carriage and he considered his small, dinky wagon his home since he tended to travel quite a lot...plus he found that he couldn't quite afford to get himself an actual house.

It was dark inside with the exception of the faint glow of a lantern that was resting on the counter of the bedside table. The soft ember of the lanterns light created an orange glow which made enough light so the occupant of the carriage could see where he was and what he was doing; he was sat on the ground with his wooden acoustic guitar perched on his lap, the instrument strapped around his right shoulder and looped around his waist.

Jove loved his guitar.

It brought back memories.

His eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he strummed the strings of the guitar...surprisingly well. He wasn't going to tell anyone but when he was in deep thought about something, he would always grab a guitar and play it which would be followed by singing; a smile stretched across Jove's lips as he sat with the guitar lain atop his lap and his fingertips slid against the strings as he started to play a gentle melody from the wooden instrument.

As he played some delicate notes on his guitar, Jove closed his eyes. His voice swung with a talented, well-practiced husky riff as he hummed while he gently plucked the strings of his acoustic guitar with his nimble fingertips to weave a lovely melody together with the instrument; his voice was usually much louder then it was right now, usually his semi-famous voice would quite literally rock the house (his stage nickname wasn't "Jangly Justice" for nothing) but he knew that everyone was probably asleep right now and he couldn't risk waking anyone.

But then he heard something.

It was a faint noise that was muffled behind the closed door, although it was getting louder and closer with each passing second.

It was more then likely coming from outside.

Jove's eyes shot wide open and he snapped his head up in attention, his heart stopping in his chest for a moment when the beautiful, hypnotic sounds caught in his ears and he found it reminiscent of a bird gliding softly through the skies...it sounded like...humming? Almost out of instinct, he started to strum his guitar strings and started to accommodate the melody to match the song which the owner of this angelically melodic voice was singing.

It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

He was very confused because if he wasn't mistaken, no one else should have been near his carriage due to Magnifi's orders to leave him be. He found it quite dumb, if he was honest, but what could he do? Jove knew better then to upset this guy —he had heard rumours that Magnifi fired some guy because he got hurt during an accident on stage or something. He didn't want to end up like that guy allegedly did.

He couldn't keep a smile off his face as he leaned back slightly, the back of his head pressing up against the back wall, listening carefully to the beautiful sound of someone singing. It was so...enchanting, so beautiful. He could have sworn that it made him reminiscent of a mother singing a lullaby to her child, heck just listening to the angelic voice made him feel a bit drowsy.

...But he didn't count on his head hitting the wall so hard that it created a hard thump of a noise and Jove instantly jerked forwards, raising a hand to tenderly rub the back of his head which now hurt.

"Ow!" He cried softly, without meaning to.

A loud gasp cut through the silence as the person ceased singing.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright!?" The mysterious person asked, her voice thick with pure concern and worry.

The person immediately hastened toward the door to the carriage and swung it open, revealing her identity for the minstrel to see. It turned out to have been Thalassa this whole time! She looked down at Jove with pale blue eyes overflowing with alarm as she stared down at him, she was wearing a beautiful Greek-themed white dress and the sunlight caught her brown hair and her gold bangles. She looked so beautiful.

Jove snapped himself from his thunderstruck stupor and gripped the rim of his hat in two fingers and then he to politely tipped it to the beauty whom he adored with every fibre of his being.

"A-Ah, uh, erm, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

The two performers stared at one another in surprise, then Thalassa ran up to the man sat on the floor and helped him stand to his feet.

Jove's fedora flew off his head as he straightened out his posture, he made sure both of his feet were planted firmly on the ground but he was still a bit dazed from both hitting his head and staring such a beautiful lady directly in the face...she was just so stunning to him. He could feel this strong rush of heat coloured his cheeks as he was overcome by a hot flush.

Jove sheepishly glanced away, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Uhhh..." He was unsure of what to say to her until he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, "Erm...you've got a lovely voice, j-just thought I should tell you."

The magician looked to the spiky-fringed minstrel and a timid smile plastered against her lips, a blush brightening her own face. She clearly hadn't meant for Jove to hear her singing...and she couldn't help but feel rather embarrassed now he had heard her.

"M-My father doesn't like me singing...he says magicians shouldn't sing..."

The guitarist blinked in disbelief when he heard that admission. Did he honestly hear that correctly? From what he had just heard, Thalassa had such a beautiful voice that glided through the air just like a bird taking flight. She had the most gorgeous voice that a pair of vocal chords had ever produced in the history of the earth. What kind of tasteless person would silence such talent!? He was so stunned that he lost his composure for a minute.

"What!? That's ridiculous!"

The magician was quick to try shushing the shocked guest musician but his lips were flapping before he could restrain himself.

"You've got the most stunningly beautiful voice I'd ever heard!"

He only stopped when he realised what exactly he'd blurted out as gawked at Thalassa, whom was also staring at him with sheer disbelief upon hearing the words that just left his mouth and Jove could only rub his upper arm as he glanced down sheepishly to the floor in embarrassment. Both Thalassa and himself shared a long yet awkward silence. The magician and the musician both didn't know what to say to each other as they contemplated on what they could say; of course they both knew that if anyone caught either of them like this then the situation could end pretty badly for them both.

Surely Magnifi would melt their ears off with his yelling...

As the two stood in the small room in the bedroom of the cabin, Jove pondered on the current situation. Both his crush and himself were now occupying the same space and he almost wanted to pinch himself to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming —although, even as they both stood on their feet, the inside of the wagon was sort of cramped so there wasn't much space for either of them.

"Soooo..." Jove started, his face as red as a ripe tomato, "D-D-Do you wanna hang out...with me?"

A panicked expression marred the lady's beautiful face, "But what if my father catches us?"

Jove let a dry, humourless chuckle fly from his vocal chords as he assured the worried maiden. "Ya wanna know what one of my rules, darlin'? Some rules are made to be broken."

Thalassa glanced down for a moment as she contemplated on the solo minstrel's offer and Jove watched her with his heart pounding in his chest, it was so loud in his ears that it could almost match his loud voice when he sung on stage. He watched with wide, dark brown eyes filled with fear that she'd decline his offer.

It was when she reluctantly nodded her head that Jove's heart performed backflips of joy.

The beautiful magician smiled softly at him.

"Then yes...I would like that. You wouldn't mind playing again, would you?"

Jove flashed a wry smirk at her, wagging his brows in a timid yet flirtatious manner with his blushing cheeks blazing furiously. He adjusted his guitar on his lap and cradled it against his chest with his fingertips readily tapping each of the strings. He could see the cheeriness inside the beautiful lady's mesmerising eyes and he tried his best to keep his voice from cracking with awe.

"Heh...Only if you sing again."

The magician giggled as she shyly nodded her head, concurring with the musician.

The two sat down on the floor of the wagon as Jove played his guitar and Thalassa softly sang along with the creative melodies he quite literally strung together; they sat quietly as they both talked and sung long into the light —they really thoroughly enjoyed themselves as they chatted beside the lantern light. Jove and Thalassa grew felt themselves grow close together that night, they felt a connection to each other.

One could even say that sparks of romance started to fly between them.

While they bonded, Jove definitely knew something for sure.

He was deeply in love with Thalassa Gramarye.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I had uploaded anything, but I thought that I should surprise you with my very first JoveXThalassa fic. I'm surprised that more romantic stories hasn't been written about these two. So this is my interpretation of how Jove fell head-over-heels with the beautiful magician and I couldn't have been happier with the outcome.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Reviews and faves would be greatly appreciated.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
